


It's worth a shot

by TeaRex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Frottage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/pseuds/TeaRex
Summary: Qui-Gon invents a new method for tequila shots, and a pretty stranger is willing to indulge him.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	It's worth a shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts), [kyber-erso (aoraki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/gifts).



> I have a bad habit of conceptualising AUs and prompts, and abandoning them just as quickly. But this isn't one of those times.

They don’t know each other, but that’s the magic of the situation.

When Obi-Wan, face flushed with alcoholic warmth, complementing his strawberry blond hair, offers Qui-Gon a glass of tequila, he can’t refuse. There’s a glint of challenge in the young mans eyes, and Qui-Gon feels liquid courage give him a boost to rise to the bait.

“On one condition,” he says, and Obi-Wan brows rise in interest.

So, Qui-Gon leans forward to whisper in the ear of his companion, taking a hit of cologne in the process, and his blood surges. He wants this, and _force_ , he hopes Obi-Wan wants it too.

He draws back, just enough to observe the deliberation dance across Obi-Wan’s face. And Obi-Wan answers by smiling, coy and doe eyed, and leans against the wall and inviting Qui-Gon to follow.

His heart stutters, beholding the beautiful stranger that wants him, and his hesitation forces Obi-Wan to take initiation. He grabs Qui-Gon by the shirt and pulls him into a crushing kiss.

It’s all teeth and tongue, and their desire for one another can’t be questioned. Obi-Wan takes liberty of Qui-Gon’s incapacitation, attempting to preserve the sacred drink, and sneaks his hands beneath Qui-Gon’s shirt. He’s firm and warm, and he pulls Qui-Gon closer, needing to take purchase of him, and Qui-Gon groans into their open mouths.

Qui-Gon rises to the exploits of those daring hands and forces himself to break the kiss. Their breaths, faint with alcohol and unspoken need, intoxicate the air they share.

“Now, about that drink,” Qui-Gon rumbles, his eyes piercing and lustful.

Obi-Wan’s head falls against the wall as he pulls down the conservative turtle neck, inclining his head to the side to expose himself. Qui-Gon is a man starved of water as he drinks in the display. He’s the perfect offering.

He raises the shot to his lips and throws it back. The flavour is harsh and he discards the glass blindly on a nearby table before dipping his head to seek sweet relief. He licks the length of skin as if it were a line of salt and he decides then he much prefers tequila shots this way. Obi-Wan groans, arching off the wall into Qui-Gon’s eager hands that reach for his waist.

Obi-Wan’s senses are overwhelmed, disorientated and he wants more. He bucks into the awaiting hands, and they pull him flush against awakened need. In turn, he threads his fingers through the unruly curtain of hair, urging more. And Qui-Gon delivers. He suckles on the delicate flesh, and Obi-Wan sings.

They create a rhythm of their own, grinding upon the other in search of release. For a connection. Obi-Wan balances upon the thigh since shoved between his legs, and Qui-Gon encourages his gyrating hips. It’s maddening. Desperate. The heat threatening to consume Obi-Wan before his orgasm does, but Qui-Gon palms the front of his trousers, edging his closure. And all Obi-Wan can remember in that exact moment is the taste of tequila as they kiss.

The End.


End file.
